


Valkyrie's Flerken Hunt

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: A Pegasus, Six Flerkens and Two Badass Space Warriors [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Flerken Kittens, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, Valkyrie is not a fan of the flerkens, a lot of kissing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol is gone on a space mission for the day, leaving Valkyrie alone to watch over the five three-month-old Flerken kittens. And of course, Valkyrie left in the morning to go to work and forgot to close the window...





	Valkyrie's Flerken Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally motivated myself enough to write this story! It's a sequel to "Peter's First (and Last) Cat-sitting job" that I wrote a month ago, I think? I want to write at least one more story in this series, I don't know what exactly yet, but I'll also have more Carol/Valkyrie coming soon!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Valkyrie woke up to an empty bed and grumbled. She liked to pretend she wasn't a cuddler, but she also very much liked to cuddle with her girlfriend any chance she got, even if she would deny it in a heartbeat. So to find the bed empty was annoying. She pushed herself up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The sun was up, she could see thin veils of light through the shutters. The door was ajar and more light was passing through the crack from the living room. She grumbled some more and walked out of the bedroom without bothering to even pick up any clothes to cover herself.

  
She frowned when daylight hit her face and took in a deep breath. She couldn't even smell coffee, meaning that if Carol was awake, she wasn't making breakfast. It didn't take much searching to find her. Carol was seated on the carpet in front of the fireplace, Goose's basket beside her. She was in full costume, ready to go. Goose was curled up in her basket. Two baby flerkens were sleeping curled up beside her. The three others were playing with Carol, trying to grab the toy out of her hand. One of the kittens lunched for her and she chuckled as it held onto her arm for a second before falling back on the ground and meowing.

  
The kittens were almost three months old now. Carol hadn't left New Asgard since, or never for more than a few hours. The kittens were old enough to eat their own food, and be adopted and separated from their mother. The problem was no one wanted to adopt a flerken. The spider kid had politely declined. Carol's old Fury friend had not even bothered to reply. Carol had asked some of her other Avengers friends and they'd all said no, even Banner. The Guardians had almost said yes, but Rocket hated flerken so much even the rest of the team hadn't been able to change his mind. And so they were stuck with five kittens plus mother.

  
"I hope I didn't wake you," Carol said as she dropped the toy, all three kittens pouncing on it at once and bumping into each other.

  
The blonde stood up and turned toward her girlfriend.

  
"You did, actually. Bed's warmer when you're in it."

  
Carol was about to reply sarcastically when she noticed Valkyrie was in fact very naked. She had absolutely no modesty. Carol had complained about it a few times, but Valkyrie had shrugged her comment off and told her 'I'm the Queen, if I can't wander naked in my own home what's the point?' So Carol has stopped complaining but never stopped blushing. The blonde's eyes quickly darted away from her girlfriend and she looked down, scratching the back of her neck.

  
"Yeah, I... er..." She cleared her throat. "I just got a call. Xandar needs a bit of help."

  
Valkyrie said nothing, just crossed her arms. Carol quickly added:

  
"But I promise I'll be back tonight!"

  
Valkyrie chuckled.

  
"Then why are you still here, if you want to make it back quickly?"

  
"I just wanted to make sure the kittens were fine and..."

  
Valkyrie sighed with a smile. Carol had grown very attached to the kittens, but then again she was the one who owned the mother, to begin with. Valkyrie closed the distance between them, getting a hold of the collar of Carol's suit and pulling her closer. She kissed her and Carol kissed her back quickly, a smile on her lips. They could have probably stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, their kiss becoming more intense. However, after half a minute or so, the kittens began to rub themselves against the two women's legs, as if demanding attention once again. Carol smile and pushed Valkyrie away lightly.

  
"I should probably go."

  
"Or you could stay and let me take you out of this suit," Valkyrie suggested.

  
Carol placed a kiss on Valkyrie's forehead.

  
"You're the one who needs clothes right now. I'll be back before you know it."

  
"You better, cause I'm not taking care of the Tentacle Troop."

  
Carol chuckled.

  
"I've already fed them, don't worry."

  
With a sigh, she added:

  
"I'll ask around on Xandar, see if anyone is looking to adopt a flerken or two."

  
Carol gave Valkyrie one last kiss before they separated. Carol walked to the door, then turned around and smiled at her:

  
"See you tonight."

  
"Be careful, Danvers," Valkyrie warned.

  
"When am I not?" Carol shot back. "And as soon as I'm home we're finishing this conversation," she added with a wink.

  
"What conversation?" Valkyrie asked with a frown.

  
"This one. Which involved a lot of mouth and tongue. Hence it's a conversation."

  
Valkyrie smirked.

  
"Fine by me. But I'm not waiting for you tonight. If you're not back in time I'm going to bed alone and you can sleep on the carpet with your pets."

  
Carol rolled her eyes and slipped out of the door with one last smile. Valkyrie watched the door closing behind her girlfriend, followed by the sound of her taking off outside. She then looked down. Two of the flerkens had stopped running circles around her, playing and attacking each other on the carpet instead. The last one was laying against her foot and rolling around, rubbing itself against the carpet.

  
"You lot better behaved," she warned before she went to her bedroom to finally get dressed for the day.

* * *

  
  
Valkyrie returned home in the early afternoon. The days in Norway were weird, as the sun dipped over the horizon far earlier than it should during most of the year. It drastically cut most days short, and if you add to that the possibility of snow, not everyone was able to work full days, and even she wasn't fully used to the strange cycles. Plus it was very cold, and for someone who'd spent the past few centuries on a temperate and warm planet like Sakaar, New Asgard could quickly turn into a nightmare.

  
The first thing she did as she returned home was light the fireplace once again. Radiators were not enough to warm her small house. Plus, she liked to have the fire going, purely for the aesthetic of it. Of course, it was easier when Carol was there, and a single photon blast could light up the fire. But since Carol wasn't there, she had to use matches. She pulled Goose's basket out of the way. Goose was still curled up in it. She looked up to glare at Valkyrie when the Asgardian moved her basket. Valkyrie then pushed the metal grid protecting the fireplace away and stacked up logs of all sizes in it before cracking a match. She set it back in place once the fire started, as she knew full well Carol would kill her if any of her precious little kittens played too close to the flames.

  
Behind her, Goose stood up and stretched. Then, she left her basket to go to the kitchen, probably expecting her owner's girlfriend to feed her. Valkyrie laughed at the flerken's behavior.

  
"Nope, no food for you until Carol gets home."

  
As she stood up, she realized the Goose's basket was completely empty. She frowned and looked around the living room. No sign of the kittens.

  
"Goose where are your babies?" she asked as if the flerken would give her an answer.

  
She glanced at Goose who didn't even seem to care. Goose wanted food, everything else was secondary. Valkyrie shook her head, realizing she'd started to take Carol's strange habit of talking to her cat like it would respond. She leaned back down and looked under the couch, and the armchair, and the shelf, and the wardrobe. Nothing. She went to the kitchen and looked in every drawer and cupboard until she realized how ridiculous the idea was. She looked under her bed and found a pair of forgotten socks, but no flerken.

  
The panic which had been growing in her chest seemed to implode when she noticed the chair against the wall in the living room and the open window above it. She must have left it ajar when she left this morning, and she knew for a fact the kittens had become big enough to jump on the chair, and probably jump out the window too.

  
She rushed outside without even stopping to grab her gloves, scarf and woolen hat. This window led to the pile of firewood, which could have not only cushioned their fall but allow them to walk to the ground and adventure outside easily. Valkyrie hurriedly looked behind the stack, then picked up a few logs to look under. She couldn't hear meowing, and couldn't see anything remotely resembling a cat or a flerken for that matter. She placed the wood back on its pile and looked around. The kitten could have literally gone anywhere. Her house was one of the last ones up the hill, with the main street leading straight to the harbor. They could have run down and go to town. Or they could have gone up the hill, where only her stables and a few other houses remained. And then, the cold plains of Norway.

  
She shivered as a chilled gust of wind passed over the city. She finally realized that she had gone out completely unprepared. Also, she'd just lost five flerken kittens, and Carol would kill her as soon as she returned.

  
Valkyrie took a deep breath and returned into her home to put on her winter jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves. Goose was still waiting in the kitchen, meowing impatiently.

  
"Talk about mother's instinct!" Valkyrie mumbled as she glared at the flerken.

  
She glanced at the clock on her wall. If luck was on her side, she had about two, maybe three hours before Carol returned. Probably less before the sun set, and the night's freezing temperature settled. She didn't know how well flerken fared in the cold, but she could only assume they were like most cats, and she better find all five of them before it was too late.

* * *

  
  
Valkyrie's initial idea was to take her horse and fly over the town. She hoped that maybe, from up high, she would be able to see five little orange fur-balls running around. She climbed up the hill to the stables, her eyes wide open, looking for the little devils. She didn't see anything in the grass. Just in case, she walked around the stables. Still, she couldn't find anything. She knew cats were good at hiding, and they were particularly good when they didn't want to be found. And those were babies, meaning they were smaller and could fit in tinier places.

  
Valkyrie opened the door to the stables briskly. The wooden door banged on the wall and she stepped onto the mat of hay quickly. She was about to call her faithful steed to action and to pick up her saddle when she noticed something orange on top of her horse. She closed the door and approached her horse slowly, with measured steps. On top of the pristine white Pegasus, a tiny little flerken was curled up in a ball. It had probably gone in seeking the horse's body-heat and fallen asleep there. Her steed didn't seem to mind, as the Pegasus had been asleep as well until she walked in. Now it was looking up at her expectantly as if waiting for her to explain why she'd come in.

  
Valkyrie sighed in relief, even if it was partial. At least one kitten was fine. She approached her horse carefully. If the flerken woke up and jumped out of her grasp, it could run through the broken door and she would lose it again. She checked the hay around her but saw no other orange furballs. Once she was close enough, she picked up the flerken. It was completely limp in her arms, still half-asleep. It looked up at her then went back to sleep, curling up once again in her arms.

  
"You don't know where your siblings are, do you?" she asked.

  
The kitten yawned and went back to sleep.

  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."

  
She turned to her horse.

  
"I suppose you don't know either?"

  
The horse shook itself and stretched its wings before settling down again, which Valkyrie assumed meant no. She looked down at the flerken.

  
"Alright, let's get you home."

* * *

  
  
She dropped off the flerken in her home after making sure every window was sealed shut, then decided to head into town. She assumed if those babies were looking for warmth, they would probably go to town. She started asking around to the people she came across, though almost everyone was back home at this point. She stopped to look in every nook and cranny that looked like a good hiding spot for a tiny feline, though she didn't see anything.

  
She had just past the bookstore toward the pier when she stopped dead in her tracks and backtracked. The kitten sleeping next to the window inside the shop definitely looked like a flerken. She quickly walked inside the shop.

  
The shop was held by an old man who was seating behind the counter, reading one of his books. He probably didn't have a lot of clients, especially since Earth had a lot of other entertainments beside books, but Valkyrie also knew he was one of the few who had managed to transcribe some Asgardian books and sold copies of them.

  
"Your Majesty," he said as he stood up and dropped his book, "I assume you are here for the kitten."

  
Valkyrie nodded and went to the window. She picked up the little flerken and it meowed in discontent. Still, Valkyrie managed to keep it in her arms.

  
"Fun's over, time to get you home."

  
She returned to the counter where the man was still standing, looking at the little feline in her arms.

  
"She walked into my shop when one of my clients left," he explained. "I was going to bring her back to you after I closed up shop."

  
"You wouldn't happen to have seen its sibling pass through?"

  
"Unfortunately, she's the only one I saw today."

  
Valkyrie pursed her lips thoughtfully. Two down, three to go.

  
"Thank you," Valkyrie replied with a grateful nod.

  
"Good luck, Your Majesty."

  
Valkyrie left the shop with the little flerken still struggling in her arms. Unlike her sister who'd fallen right back to sleep, this one did not like to be bothered or held for too long. Valkyrie knew she should hurry home.

  
Just as she turned onto the main street to return home, she heard someone calling her.

  
"Your Majesty!"

  
She turned around. One of the fishermen was standing a few feet from her, obviously winded.

  
"There's a problem at the docks! A cat with tentacles... he..."

  
Valkyrie cut him off with a sharp nod. She felt the kitten in her arms bite her fingers, but she didn't complain.

  
"Can I trust you to bring this one to my home?" she asked, showing the little devil in her arms.

  
The man agreed, carefully taking the kitten she shoved in his arms. Then, she ran down the hill toward the harbor.

* * *

  
  
The sight that was awaiting Valkyrie at the harbor was quite peculiar. She found four tall, burly, grown men, fishermen no less and former Asgardian soldiers, cowering behind a bunch of empty lobster traps and plastics containers, while a tiny flerken was laying on a box full of fishes, nibbling on one of them. She noticed some of the fishermen had suction marks on their faces, and she knew for a fact that even tiny flerkens had tentacles. Hungry, slimy, dangerous tentacles.

  
"Everything alright back there?" she asked as she arrived.

  
"Your Majesty, the cat!" one of the fishermen started. "It almost ate Alvis!"

  
"Then we're lucky it preferred the fish."

  
Valkyrie approached the little devil slowly. The flerken looked up from its snack, then seemed to shrug Valkyrie's presence, as if she didn't matter. She picked it up by the scruff of its neck as she'd done with the others. As she pulled it away from the pile of fishes, she heard the telltale sound of tentacles. The next second, the flerken's mouth had opened just enough to let a series of pink tentacles out of its mouth. With it, it picked up not just the fish it hadn't finished, but two others, and it sucked them into the black hole that served at its insides. Then, the tentacles retracted and the flerken licked its muzzle.

  
The fishermen looked fearfully pale at the sight of the kitten's tentacles. Valkyrie made sure the flerken was done snatching fishes out of the crate before she placed it in her arms.

  
"I'll bring it home, don't worry. If you see any other one like it, just call me, alright?"

  
The fishermen nodded nervously and Valkyrie walked away. The sun was dipping over the horizon and the cold air was blowing more and more fiercely. She should hurry home and hope the others had already been found.

  
She made it home in record time and sighed in relief when she found the two kittens already playing on the carpet as if they hadn't attempted an escape a few hours ago. She dropped the third one with them and sat beside them, her back against the couch.

  
Goose came turning around her, rubbing her head against her arms. However, every time Valkyrie would so much as move and try to pet her, the flerken darted back into the kitchen. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. She'd heard something before, about how pets were supposed to be like their masters. She'd seen it before too, how some of her Valkyrie sisters and their horses had seemed to be one and the same. But Goose was nothing like Carol at all. In fact, they couldn't be any different. Goose always did exactly what she wanted, and Carol... Valkyrie frowned at the thought. Well, maybe they weren't so different after all, she just had to look a bit harder to see it.

  
There was a knock on her door and she pushed herself up. She checked to make sure the kittens wouldn't try to escape before opening. She stepped out of her house, closing the door behind her. One of her people was standing on the other side.

  
"Sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but I heard you were looking for kittens who escaped, right? Little orange ones?"

  
"You found one?" Valkyrie asked, relief instantly seeping into her voice.

  
The man nodded.

  
"I saw Korg with a little kitten this afternoon, I thought..."

  
Before he could finish, Valkyrie locked her door and ran past him toward Thor's old house.

* * *

  
  
"A fugitive? Miek did you know Balder was a fugitive?"

  
Sounds came from Miek's direction, though Valkyrie still wasn't sure whether he was saying real words or not. He and Korg were seating in their couch, as usual, playing video games. The flerken was curled up in a ball between them, on top of a still warm pizza box. Actually, Valkyrie wouldn't put it past Korg to have purposefully heated the empty box just to make the cat more comfortable.

  
"He ran away this morning while I was out," Valkyrie explained.

  
Korg chuckled.

  
"Oh, that does sound like something Balder would do."

  
Carefully, he picked up the kitten who woke up and much like his sister, went straight back to sleep.

  
"Here you go."

  
Valkyrie took it from Korg's hands and Korg petted the flerken's head twice with a finger before moving away.

  
"He's welcome to come back here whenever he wants," Korg offered.

  
Valkyrie thought about it for a second, then asked:

  
"You don't want to keep him? We've been looking for people to adopt the kittens."

  
Korg shook his head.

  
"It wouldn't be right to separate him from his siblings. Isn't that right Balder?"

  
The cat didn't even look up when Korg called him. Instead, Korg looked back to Valkyrie.

  
"It isn't right," he assured.

  
"But you already named him and all," Valkyrie added.

  
"Yeah, he looked like a Balder to me. You know, like a bolder, except he's a cat, so Balder," Korg explained.

  
A faint smile graced Valkyrie's lips.

  
"You're sure you don't want him?"

  
"Nah, he needs to be with his family."

  
Valkyrie returned home with Balder and she dropped him with his sibling with a sigh. Four down, just one more to go. It was already dark outside, and Carol would surely return soon. Well, at least she'd found almost all of them. It would be easier to tell her girlfriend she'd lost one of the kittens rather than all five of them.

  
She took off her shoes, winter gear, and jacket, leaving them by the entrance. If she was really, really lucky, someone else would come knocking with the last kitten. But she knew even she wasn't that lucky. Instead, she went to her bedroom, Goose tailing behind her and still meowing for food.

  
"Alright, calm down!" Valkyrie said as she walked past the flerken who seemed to want to trip her. "Let me change first then I'll give you your damn food!"

  
She closed her bedroom door just to make sure Goose wouldn't annoy her there. She took off her woolen sweater and went to rummage through her closet to find something warm. She found a pair of sweatpants and one of Carol's Air Force sweaters. She threw them on the bed. She was about to take off her pants when she heard light meowing. She frowned and stopped fumbling with her belt. It didn't sound like Goose's muffled voice, rather like a little kitten. Had one of them followed her there?

  
She picked up the clothes off the bed. There she was, the last little kitten, who'd probably slept on the bed the entire afternoon while Valkyrie was turning the town upside down to try and find her. She let out a long sigh of relief and picked up the flerken, who yawned and blinked tiredly. Valkyrie petted her tiny head.

  
"You're the best," she decided.

* * *

  
  
When Carol got home, she was expecting her girlfriend to be watching TV. Instead, she found Valkyrie seating on the carpet in front of the fireplace, playing with the little kittens. The sight was so surprising to Carol, she stood by the door, the hand on the handle, letting all the cold air inside. Two of the kitten thought it was another good opportunity to escape. Valkyrie caught one and Carol the other before he could place a paw outside. Carol quickly closed the door and dropped the kitten back on the ground.  
"Everything okay?" Carol asked, perplexed.

  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Valkyrie asked with a smile.

  
"I don't know. You're playing with the flerkens."

  
"We had a little bonding experience today," Valkyrie replied with a shrug.

  
"And?" Carol said nervously. "Do you think they're not so bad now?"

  
"Oh no, they're real demons, but I always knew that. They're just not that bad."

  
Carol came to sit beside Valkyrie since her girlfriend didn't seem in a hurry to get up. They kissed, Valkyrie's arms wrapped around Carol, bringing her closer. Carol was almost seating on her lap when they parted. Valkyrie passed a hand through Carol's short hair, trying to comb them back into shape.

  
"How are things up there?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"Everything's fine. They shouldn't need me for another few months."

  
"Good."

  
"I asked around but flerkens are illegal on Xandar, apparently."

  
"Well, I had an idea today, which I'm sure you're gonna love, and even if you don't, it's my country so I do whatever I want."

  
Carol looked at her girlfriend's face, trying to figure out what this grand idea was. Finally, Valkyrie explained:

  
"One flerken makes for a pretty good guard dog, or so I heard. I mean, Goose protected the Tesseract against an army of Kree, right?"

  
"That's not exactly what happened, but sure."

  
"So I thought, who needs an army when you have flerkens?"

  
"But I thought New Asgard wasn't allowed to have an army?"

  
"Exactly. So we'll have flerken instead. There's smart, they'll want to protect their home. What's that gonna cost us? A few fishes here and there? Better than anything."

  
Carol was silent for a moment as she tried to process what Valkyrie had just said.

  
"So you want to keep them, is what you're getting at?"

  
"The royal Flerkens of New Asgard," Valkyrie said with a smile.

  
Just then, one of the kittens tried to pounce on his sibling and tripped, rolling on the carpet instead, and twisting one of his ears which was suddenly glued to the top of his head. Carol laughed and put the flerken's ear back in place. Instantly, he went back to playing.

  
"I like that plan," Carol agreed.

  
"I knew you would."

  
Carol placed a kiss on Valkyrie's cheek and hug her.

  
"So you're not going to tell me what that bonding experience was?"

  
"No, because I want to keep you in bed."

  
"You just want me because I'm warmer than normal humans!" Carol falsely complained.

  
"Hotter," Valkyrie agreed. "You're hotter than most humans, yes."

  
Valkyrie kissed her, and Carol shifted beside her until she was straddling her girlfriend's lap, hands buried in her dark hair and undoing her braid. Valkyrie's back hit the couch, and it was slowly pushed back, the feet loudly scrapping the floor as it did. Valkyrie felt herself falling more and more. She caught herself with one hand before she completely fell, and Carol was forced to pull away. Valkyrie was about to complain but Carol beat her to it:

  
"Cursed furniture," the blonde said with a fake accent, trying to intimidate her girlfriend.

  
"Are you making fun of me?" Valkyrie asked.

  
"Only a little."

  
"You dare to make fun of the Queen of Asgard?"

  
"What's the Queen of Asgard going to do about it?" Carol replied with a daring smile.

  
Valkyrie was about to answer, or maybe pick up her girlfriend and carry her to her bedroom, she wasn't sure, when something jumped between them. More accurately, one of the kittens jumped on Valkyrie's belly and crawled up to Carol. Valkyrie huffed and Carol picked up the kitten.

  
"Someone wants attention," Carol joked.

  
"Great job, Jarl!" Valkyrie groaned.

  
Carol looked down at her girlfriend, still pinned under her.

  
"You named them?" she asked surprisingly.

  
"I hope you don't mind? It's just ideas for now. Well, except Balder, because I think Korg will be very unhappy if we don't keep the name."

  
Carol nodded. She was still learning about Asgardian culture, but she knew something for sure. Naming was important. You had to be worthy of your name. When Valkyrie had exiled herself, the last of her corps, she'd given up on her name too, dishonored it by giving up and abandoning her duty. Which was why she had never told Carol what it really was, or anyone else for that matter. So naming the Royal Flerkens of New Asgard was important.

  
"So this is Jarl?" Carol asked, holding the little flerken in her hands.

  
Valkyrie nodded.

  
"Which one is Balder?" she asked, looking at the other kittens.

  
Valkyrie sat up more properly, but without forcing Carol to move off her lap, and picked up Balder.

  
"This one."

  
Carol looked at the little kitten. Like their mother, they were all orange, with light brown lines distinctive of tabbies. However, they all had something different, whether it be in the pattern of the lines or the color of their eyes, or truffle.

  
"And the others?"

  
Valkyrie pointed to each as she said:

  
"This one is Kara. This is Saga. And the little sleeping one is Grid."

  
Carol nodded as she registered the names.

  
"Of course we can always change if you want to..."

  
Carol let Balder go and leaned forward to place a kiss on Valkyrie's lips.

  
"Well, I would have gone for something more... sci-fi based? I wanted to name one Leia."

  
Valkyrie had seen those old sci-fi movies Carol was so found off. Of course, when it came to sharing Earth's culture, Carol had a tone of things to show her, Star Wars chief among them. Valkyrie shrugged.

  
"We can give them multiple names?"

  
"Yeah, we could. But it's good for the Royal Flerkens of New Asgard to have Asgardian names."

  
"So you're okay with the names?"

  
Carol smiled and kissed her girlfriend again.

  
"It's perfect. Now, where were we, before Jarl so rudely interrupted us?"

  
Valkyrie smirked and pushed herself up more to sit up fully. She wrapped her arms around Carol's waist and kissed her again. When they separated, Carol suggested:

  
"Want to take this away from young innocent eyes?"

  
"Let's. But don't forget to close the bedroom door, or Grid might just come to sleep on the bed again."

  
Carol didn't prompt further and instead stood up, allowing Valkyrie to sit up as well. They disappeared in Valkyrie's bedroom, the Royal Flerken left to play alone on the carpet, until they eventually fell asleep all curled up against their mother, their adventure of the day completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering:  
> Kara was the one who was sleeping on Val's Pegasus, it's the name of a Valkyrie.  
> Saga was the one in the library, it's the name of the Norse goddess of poetry and history.  
> Jarl was the one stealing fishes, it means "chieftain" in Old Norse (or as I see it, I'm the boss and I take all the fishes I want)  
> Balder isn't just a play on bolder (I'm so clever, I know) but also the name of a Norse god, son of Frigg and Odin (and brother of Thor) and a precious little prince.  
> Finally, Grid slept on the bed all day, and her name means "peace" in Old Norse.


End file.
